Happiness and the pain that comes with
by dannii-29
Summary: An agents life changes because of just one night but is it a good change or is it a bad change? Chapter 5 added.
1. Chapter 1

Everything in _italics_ is Sam's thoughts and everthing inbetween and **bold** is a flashback

_(Set in season 4, Martin never became addicted to pills.)_

**Happiness is always followed by pain**

She sat up against the bath tub just staring at it, thinking about how amazing it is that one little line could change your life, for some its a good change but for others it could mean a bad change.But for Samantha Spade that little line, a blue one to be precise, it could be both she just has to choose which one it is going to be.Sam sat there remembering that very night that had got her into this position...

**They had all went out for a drink after finding an 18 year old girl. It had been a tough case but they had found her and brought her back to her parents, it was a good day. So as a treat Jack had told them that they could go home but instead they had decided to go out for a drink only for 2 members of the team it didn't just stop at drinks, oh no, for Sam and Martin it was more.**

**Viv and Jack went home after just a few drinks viv wanted to home and see her husband and son and Jack wanted an early night for he was having his girls for the weekend, which left Danny, Elena, Sam and Martin who decided to make a night of it. They ended up in Sam's appartment as it was closest where they ended up playing truth or dare. Elena and Danny left at 12 leaving Sam and Martin.**

**"so... i think i better leave too its gettin late and we have work tomorrow"Martin said as he got up of the chair**

**"yeah you probably should you know early morning and all"Sam replied**

**Martin headed for the door and got his jacket and put it on. he turned around and smiled at Sam.**

**"well bye then"he leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek but it ended up meeting Sam's lips but he didnt stop none of them did... **

Danny ,Viv ,Martin and Elena were already in when Sam came in after saying their hellos to each other Sam sat down at her desk.

"So what are we doing then? No case yet?" She asked

"nope not yet"replies Danny "but cheer up we all have lots of paperwork"he laughed.

"great"Sam replies as she looks at the pile on her desk"just great"

Every so often Sam would look over at Martin, he looked deep in thought._'Something must be bothering him,i wish he would tell me but i'm no longer part of his life he made that clear 10 weeks ago'_

**"Look Sam last night it was a mistake we had both drunk to much"said Martin**

**Sam just looked up at him upset that last night didnt mean the same to him as it did to her**

**"yeah, your right"she replied although both her head and heart were screaming something else she realised it was for the best to agree"we drank to much it was just ..."**

**"a drunken mistake"Martin cut in**

**"yeah"Sam replied trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come"we better get ready for work or we'll be late"**

**"yeah"He answered" its over between us Sam it has been for a long time"**

**"of course look i have to go shower okay i'll see you at work"She replied and then walked into the bathroom closing the door behind before finally letting the tear stream down her face. **

Shaking all thought of Martin out of her head she carried on with her paperwork, she'd sort her little problem on her own, and tell Martin when she's ready to tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**1 week later**

Samantha had decided that tonight she was going to tell martin about the baby, his baby, no _their_ baby.

Samantha walked into the bullpen to find thet the rest of the team were already there. She looked over to jack's office and seen him stood at his desk.She went over to her desk and sat down, turning on her computer she noticed she had an email so decided to check it, it was Danny.

**Hey Sam,**

**Whats wrong? You don't seem yourself lately well not for the past few weeks. Is everything okay? You do know that i'm here right if you need someone to talk to.**

**Danny.**

Sam smiled he was like a big brother to her she turned around to him and seen her looking at her she smiled and mouthed 'i'm fine thanks' , he smiled back and turned around to face his computer so did sam. she then started to write a new message,

**Hey,**

**We need to talk i have to tell you something important really important, what are you doing tonight?**

**Samantha.**

and then sent it within minutes she got a reply,

**Hey**

**What is it? are you okay? i'm not doing nothing tonight except go out for drinks with the team you are coming aren't you how about we talk then? That okay College Girl.**

**Marty**

sighing she replied back that that would be fine she had completely forgot about going out for drinks with the team, well that wasn't entirely true she remembered she just didnt realise it was today but it was as good a chance as any and she had to tell him soon, he had a right to know, its his child to...


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the comments i'm glad your liking it.

Chapter 3-Telling Martin...

Samantha walked to her desk after a late lunch which she had cleared by Jack, She had had an important appointment luckily Jack hadn't pressed her about it and just took her'a friend just came back that i haven't seen in a while and well there's no case and you could call if there is' excuse althought he knew her too well and no it was bull but he knew she would tell him if it was important in her own time.

"Hey where have you been? You've been for over an hour" asked danny as he watched her turn in her chair to face him

"Last time I checked you weren't the boss so i dont have to tell you"she replied trying not to laugh

"so it was a hot lunch date then, thats why your not saying"asked Danny

"you guessed it in one "sam replied smiling " he was hot tasted gorgeous and made me feel refreshed...does every morning" Dannys jaw dropped " then i payed the waitress and asked for a take out"

Viv and Elena laughed at danny's face

"What?!?!?!"asked Danny

"Coffee Danny Coffee"Elena replied trying to stop laughing"she had you there didnt she"

"Hmmph"Danny Replied as he turned to face his computer muttering something uncoherent but it sounded like 'Coffee i knew that'

The rest of the day went by quick and soon they were in the pub Martin was joining them in 10 minutes as he had something to do.

"okay you all wanting the usual? "asked Jack they all nodded except...

"i'll have a water actually Jack"They all turned to look at Samantha"I'm meeting a friend later and dont want to have a real bad hangover tomorrow so..."

They all nodded believing her story,Sam excused herself and went into the bathroom she opened her bag and took out a small black and white picture, the reason she needed a long lunch. The doctor had phoned that morning saying she had a space for her to have an ultrasound and Sam had took it, she was planning on showing Martin it when she told him. She traced the outline of it with her finger' mine and Marins baby' she thought. She knew that he would be there for her he wouldnt just abandon his child right? she put it back in her bag and walked out as she approached the table she seen Martin was there and a women, Someone she hadn't seen before

"Hey Sam Guess who's Martins brought to meet us?" Danny asked

"Hey Sam meet Louise my fiancee...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The fiancee

Sam sat down at her table trying to look happy.The group starting asking Louise and Martin all the usual questions(how did you meet, have you set a date yet etc etc.) Danny,Viv, Elena and even Jack kept glancing over at Sam to see if she was okay it was no secret that she was still in love with Martin and that Martin was still in love with Sam and it was obvious to everyone barr them who refused to admit it to anyone but they both know it.Sam joined in the conversation as well as she could which was very little as she was fearing that she might say too much and embarrass herself.After a while of 'wedding talk' Martin and Louise announced they were leaving Saying there goodbyes the left the pub, Sam got up knowing this was her only chance to tell Martin telling the group she was going to the bathroom she made her way out of the pub.

"Martin"she shouted

"Hey Sam whats wrong?"asked Martin

"Can i speak to you alone please"asked Sam looking from Martin to Louise

"Sure"replied Martin turning to Louise"Hey baby why dont you got to the car i'll meet you there in 5 minutes okay"

Louise smiled gave martin a kiss and walked towards the car

"So..."Martin started

"okay i'm just going to come right out and say it"Sam said as she took out the ultrasound from her bag"I'm 11 weeks pregnant and its yours and i'm keeping it whether you want to be part of your babies life or not thats your choice there said it"

Martin took the ultrasound sound from her looking at it with a shocked expression he looked up to look Sam in her eyes

"Sam i..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- How dare you...

"Sam i..."Martin started"i'm getting married i are you sure its mine i mean..."as soon as he said that he shut up

"HOW DARE YOU MARTIN FITZGERALD WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M SOME KIND OF SLUT , OF COURSE IT IS I'M JUST THE OFFICE SLUT UP FOR ANYTHING I AM YOU KNOW I HAD 2 MINDS NOT TO TELL YOU BUT I DID BECAUSE I FELT YOU HAD THE RIGHT TO KNOW AND YOU KNOW IF I REMEMBER THE CONVERSATION WE ALL HAD WITH YOU AND YOUR _FIANCEE _ SHE MENTIONED YOU HAVE BEEN TOGETHER NEARLY 5 MONTHS WHICH MEANS YOUR NOT SO INNOCENT IN THIS WHOLE THING EITHER YOU KNOW WHAT FORGET IT IF YOU WANT TO BE PART OF THE BABIES LIFE"she said as she placed a hand on her belly" THEN I AM NOT GOING TO STOP YOU BUT I WILL NEVER SEE YOU IN THE SAME LIGHT AGAIN YOU'VE CHANGED MARTIN YOU REALLY HAVE" Sam turned around and headed back into the pub the tears already falling but turning back around before going into the pub she simply said "you can keep that i have another"

Walking into the pub she headed to the table not caring that the tears were freely falling because right nothing mattered to Sam except the fact the Martin had called her a slut he maybe hadn't said it out loud but he was thinking it.She was only going into the pub because she had left her coat her favourite one other wise she would have went straight home.

"Sam whats wrong?What did he say to you?"Danny said jumping up ready to ,if Sam said, go after Martin and kill him

"nothing look i just realised that me and Martin really are over and theres no going back"She replied with some truth just leaving out the baby bit not ready to tell her friends no wait her family that yet"Look guys i'm really tired i'm just going to go home i'm sorry" Sam said as she picked up her coat and walked out not waiting for the replies.

Danny,Viv, Elena and Jack just sat looking dumbstruck

"She definatly loved him and he just broke her heart"Viv said absent mindely

"Yup i just hope Martin doesn't flaunt his new love in Sams face i dont think she could handle it"replied Elena

"Sams strong she'll make sure that Martin doesn't see how much he hurt her"said Jack"Thats the Sam we all know and love"

"And she'll have all of us to help her"Said Danny the rest nodding their head agreeing with him because no matter what happened they would all be there for Sam, shes family.

Sam walked into her appartment throwing down her bag coat and keys onto the chair she made her way into her room , lieing on her bed she placed her hands onto her belly and silently cryed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Your leaving????

3 weeks later

Sam was managing fine to keep a professional head at work only talking to Martin about work related matters. She now had a slight bump but was hiding it well she was planing on telling Jack next week Martin still hadn't told her whether he wanted to be a part of the babies life but Sam didnt really care she was happy again and whether he was going to part of the babies life or not she didnt care she had something she never really wanted before but now it was something she wanted so much a little baby boy or a girl it didnt matter it was her baby no-one elses.

The team had all noticed that Sam seemed to be reverting back to hre old ways of keeping herself to herself recently she had been more open and no and again had let the team see part of the real Samantha but now there was no chance of that happening.

"Sam"Martin asked as her placed a hand on her shoulder

"its Samantha"she replied coldly" what is it Martin?"

"erm can we go out to the balcony i need to talk to you"Martin asked

"yeh sure just give me 5 minutes and i'll meet you out there"she replied

5 minutes later and Martin and Samantha were talking on the balcony, Unbeknown to them Danny, Viv and Elena had seen them go and were watching them.Jack came walking up wondering why his 2 of his agents were on the balcony and the other 3 were watching this interaction.

"Whats going on there?"he asked

"no idea boss"replied Danny

"Maybe their finaly telling each other how they fell about the other?"Asked Jack hoping for their sake more than Sam's and Martins sakes because these past 3 weeks had been a nightmare with the two of them.

Martin came back into the office leaving Samantha on the balcony

"Can i have a word Jack in your office please"He asked

"somehow i don't think thats what they were talkin about"viv replied to jacks last question

Samantha came back in and sat at her desk, she knew the other team members were watching her but chose to ignore them.!0 minutes past before Martin and Jack came out of Jacks office. Martin got his coat and headed for the elevator. Jack headed to the team looking rather well how should i put it, slightly suprised.

"What was that about Jack"Asked Viv

"Martins leaving"he replied all heads turned to Samantha who was at her computer acting as if she hadn't heard a thing."Sam did you know about this"

Slowly Samantha turned around stood up and grabbed her coat and bag and simply said "The names Samantha and as of 10 minutes ago i did because he thought that i should know first don't know why its not as if were together but oh maybe its because i'm carrying his child which fyi he doesnt want to know and i didnt know about his fiancee he didnt think that was something to tell me when he jumped into bed with me so dont think that i did because i didnt oh that reminds me Jack erm i need to sort out my maternity leave and yeah i know as from now i am on desk duty so if thats all its five so bye see you all tomorrow" Samantha walked away but turned around to say"he going to seattle his fiancee erm lisa has got a job there and he wants to be close to her"

They all stood gobsmacked

"i thought his fiancee was called Louise"Danny said looking at the others

"Danny"they all said

"i dont think thats the big problem here"replied Elena.

So do you like it so far bet you are really pssed at me soz it will get better soon i promise.


End file.
